Titan
The Legend of the Titans Birth of the Mortals Races According to the ancient legends of Magna Tellus, the Titans were the very first intelligent creatures to walk the world, created directly by the Gods. It is said that the Titans were akin to human of mythical proportions, of great beauty and flawless intellect. Although they wandered the world for many centuries, the Titans soon found themselves lonely. The gods had not given them the ability to make children as they had for the lesser creatures of the land. But after much experimentation and failed attempts one titan found a way for Titans to create life; by feeding its blood to animals, those animal's children would be born different, bipedal and somewhat intelligent like the Titans, but lacking their strength, size, and longevity. Thus, the Titans created the Beastfolk. But the beast folk were not enough, they were too different and the Titans desired scions without the minds of beasts. So they tried again, this time infusing their blood into great elemental forces from which the first giant spawned. But the Giants were not what the titan had hoped. Thus the Titans tried one last time, taking simple clay they fashioned into a smaller version of themselves and imbued with their blood. These last children of the Titans became humanity, it was them that satisfied the Titans. The Titanomachy As the Fledgeling mortal races took their first step into the world, the Titans came to debate; what would be the mortal's role in the world? One side advocated that it was for the mortals to find out their own purpose, the other argued that as scions of the Titans, mortalkind was obliged to obey their wills and whims. For a great time, both groups argued, some taking on to a battle of a sort; where each side would show their charge's achievements as proof their ideology's superiority. But neither side could convince the other, and debate became more and more heated by the decade. The legend does not record who struck the first blow, but one fateful day debate escalated to violence Titans fought Titans, killing each other for the first time since creation. As this battle progressed, the Titans of both side taught their charges the art of war. Although a single mortal was like an insect to a Titan, a thousand of them could inflict enough cuts and stabs to take down even a mighty titan. Aftermath There was no winner of the Titanomachy, both sides were utterly destroyed leaving only a tiny fraction of their numbers still living. While their masters were no longer strong and numerous, the mortal races had continued to prosper and expand. It was then that the Mortals declared their own war against the Titans, that although they may have given them life, the harm the war had caused to the mortal races could never be forgiven. As of the modern days, sages estimate perhaps a dozen Titans may still exist, hidden far away from mortals, some biding their time for revenge, others meditating on their sins and mistakes... Category:Mythology Category:Legend Category:Lore